Dumbldores' Daughter
by midnight-rxse
Summary: Kiara Dumbledore Is the daughter of Albus and Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore. She's 14 and starting her 4th year at Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione, and Ron along with her new friend Reyna. How will she handle her fourth year? Especially when her closest friend dies during the TriWizard Tournament. How will Kia cope? May-no WILL contain swearing and maybe lemons later on. T for now.


_**2013, year 6; June 1st; Kiara/Kia/Aria/Kai's POV**_

I laughed as I ran from Seamus. We were in the courtyard with Reyna, Hermione, and Ron.

"Kia." Seamus wined as he began to slow down. "Please."

Shit. No, not the puppy dog eyes! Don't do it Kiara. _Well mayb- _No! _Yes! _No! _Ye-_ Why am I fighting with myself? I think I may be mentally unstable.

"Fine." I said as I walked over to Seamus and pecked him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and Reyna laughed.

"Finally!" She gasped out as she let out another chuckle. "You've been chasing each other for hours."

"My mum's gonna yell at us again." I said to Seamus as I looked up at him. "So will my dad."

"Eh, I can handle detention again." He replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Kissing isn't aloud in school, let alone with the Headmaster _and _the Deputy Headmistresses daughter. It won't only be one day this time, Seamus." Hermione said and I laughed.

"Mione, if last time was a full on snogging session, we practically had our clothes on the floor, I don't think we'll get detention for one tiny harmless kiss." I said as Seamus laughed. Ron had a look of absolute terror and disgust on his pale face.

"Ew. Gross Kia. You don't just tell us that stuff." He said and I burst into little fits of laughter.

"You're the one that happened to walk into the common room with my mum when we were snogging. Plus, it's not like you and Mione don't do that in your spare time... If not more." I said waggling my eyebrows. Hermione started to blush a deep red as Ron started to choke on air. Reyna just sat there trying to breath from the silent laughter coming out of her mouth.

"So... have any of you seen Harry? I haven't spoken to him sense breakfast." Hermione said trying to change the subject as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"I haven't seen him either." I said as Seamus and I walked to where Hermione and Ron were sitting up against the wall and where Reyna was laying with her legs parallel to the wall.

"Me neither." Seamus said as Ron nodded. It was unusual for Harry to be gone for this long. Last I saw him, he was brought to Dad's office early this morning.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something..." Reyna trailed off and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? A ten hour walk?" I asked and she shrugged. "Plus, I saw him going to my dad's office this morning. He's probably fine."

I was more worried about my father. Last year when Dad tried to destroy a horcrox, he was hexed causing a curse to reside in his body. It started in his fingertips, but recently it has reached his forearm. He makes it seem as if he's fine but I can tell something is up.

"You're right. It's just, nothing too bad has happened this year and usually something life threatening happens every year. I mean there was You-Know-Who returning in Quirrell, the Basilisk, Sirius escaping and Pettigrew, the tri-wizard tournament, Sirius dying and Umbridge... It just feels out of place without all the bad stuff going on. Like someone could drop dead at any moment." Hermione said. The next few seconds were completely silent. She was right, it seemed wrong. Peace just wasn't normal for us.

"It should be nothing. Maybe the Fates decided to leave us be for the year... The school year anyway." I said as I leaned my head on Seamus' shoulder.

"There's still a week left Kia. Lots could happen." Ron said and I sighed.

"Yeah, but I'd like to think we're safe." I said looking up into the sky. We sat in silence for a few minutes until a loud _CRACK_ could be heard across school grounds as the remaining 3rd through 7th years returned from there trip to Hogsmead.

"What are you five doing out here. There's a storm coming, you'll be soaked if you don't come inside." I heard my mothers Scottish accent from across the courtyard.

"We _were_ looking for Harry, until _someone_ got hungry." I said clearly looking at Ron who was plopping the rest of his chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Well why don't you come inside. We don't want any of you to get a cold." Mum stated and I shook my head.

"Mum, we'll be fine." I reassured her and she chuckled.

"Okay, but when it starts to rain come inside." She replied, leading the students inside. I heard a loud snap from above and leaned my head back on Seamus' shoulder.

"Kia." Seamus said warily as I saw him looking up. "Kiara, look!" He said when I didn't respond quick enough. What I saw caused me to scream. Someone was falling from the balcony at the top of the castle. That's only half of it, the Dark Mark shone bright in the sky.

"No." I whispered when I recognized the person. It took me seconds to start to scream. "NO! DAD!"

With a loud thud, my fathers body fell to the stone ground. I jumped up and sprinted across the court yard where the body of my father lay. I kneeled by him and checked for a pulse that I knew would not be there. Of course I was right. I started bawling as I looked into the lifeless blue eyes of my father. I knew a crowd was forming as I heard my mum yelling at people to move out of the way.

"Please let me through." I heard her say to a few 3rd years at the front. Once they had moved out of the way she gasped.

"Albus?" She said, heart break clear in her eyes as tears began to pour down her face as she joined me next to my father. "Albus! No!"

I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me and I knew in an instant it was Seamus. He began to hold me close to him.

"He's gone." I whispered as I felt fresh tears fall from my silver/blue eyes as I remembered the discussion Uncle Sev had with my father just a couple of weeks before school started.

'_How long?' My dad had asked Uncle Sev as he inspected his bruised hand._

_'Little over a year. I'm sorry.' He had responded. I was terrified. I had only arrived moments earlier and had not understood what they were talking about at the time, but I knew it was important._

_'Severus, I know Voldemort has sent young Malfoy after me. I need you to do something for me if he fails.' Dad asked and Uncle Sev looked worried but nodded anyway. 'I need you to kill me.'_

_'No, I can't kill you and I won't.' Uncle Sev said and I sighed in relief._

_'I don't have much time anyway, like you said a year. I will die either way, but this way you will have the Dark Lords trust completely. You _must _do it. And afterwards, make sure you take care of them. Minerva and Kiara must be safe. No matter what, do that for me?'_

_'I'll help them get through this and I will protect them with my life.' I had left after that, fleeing from the room._

It was Uncle Sev. Severus Snape killed my father. Even worse, my father _asked_ him to kill him.


End file.
